The Muggle-born
by luffysbea
Summary: There has not been any muggle-born kids for over 20 years. The only explanation is the fact that evil has been eradicated. Humans are only giving the gift of wizardry when the wizarding world is at a time of need. Well the peace is over, because the first mudblood in 20 years was just spotted at the Leaky Cauldron knowing nothing of the world she just entered into.
1. Chapter 1 “Never Take MAC Anywhere”

"Mac stop staring at the big guy if he notices you he will kill you!"

"Grace~~~ I've never seen anyone so huge mine entire life, and we live in do the US a place that represents the obese!"

"I do not care Mac; you keep on staring at him, and I won't help you out of it this time."

"Wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Where did the big guy go? I mean he just like disappeared how does that happen? He was colossal!"

I look back to where the big guy was, and he's right he just disappeared, which is saying a lot this guy was like six of me put together! Where did the heck he just go? When I say Mac was staring at the man, he was hard-core staring! He wouldn't have  
/been able to disappear like that...

"maybe he went in the bar? Let's go look!" Mac reasons.

"Yeah sure let's go into the creepy abandon looking bar mac! This is why I don't go to foreign countries with you!"

"Oh come on you love me, now let's go!"

Ya know that moment that you can just tell somethings going to go wrong well that was the moment I got on the plane with Mac that's well the moment anytime I go anywhere with Mac. He's my best friend but for God's sake come on! Silly stupid old me takes  
/him to London, and now he wants to go into a scary bar with a super weird name following a massive, somewhat scary looking old man. I must love him, because I follow him.

We head over to the "leaky cauldron"; Mac goes to open the door. "It looks like it's closed, it's not opening." he says

"The sign says open you sure?"

"I don't know maybe I'm doing it wrong."

"I'll try." I go to pull on the door, and it opens. "Weakling" I spit out at him then walk in.

So bad idea, absolutely awful idea. Soon as we walk in all eyes are on us.

"Um, Mac?" I whisper.

"Yeah"

"Did the temperature just drop in here or is that just me."

"Nope, it dropped and became very uncomfortable."

Speaking louder I say "Um wrong place, will be leaving now..."

We turn around to get the hell out as fast as we can, but to our surprise, our exit is blocked by a middle aged glasses wearing fellow.

"Sorry, mister we were just trying to get around you."

He didn't even blink at me. He just kept staring at Mac. Now in any other situation, this would be normal. I mean Mac is a handsome guy. He looks dark and brooding, but surprisingly has a funny side and sadly doesn't know when to shut up...

"Why don't you take a picture it will last longer?" I cannot believe Mac just said that to him. Like does he not feel the atmosphere at all!

"Watch your mouth boy! not only did you bring a muggle in here you're disrespecting the man you owe you life towards!" some random guy yelled. God this just keeps getting creepier!

"what the hell did you just call me?" okay yes I am just as bad as Mac, but I mean a Muggle seriously what kind of English slang is that!

"Even if you're American you should have the same rules. You can't open a doorway for a muggle, they aren't allowed in places like this." Mr. glasses says. I am thoroughly confused

"Look we need to straighten this out am I the Muggle or is Mac because you can't seem to decide!" I really can't help myself. I really am mad either way. I'd just rather not be the one be being called a Muggle, I mean that just sounds wrong.

"Excuse me?" he replies.

"You call me the Muggle first, but then you say that I'm not allowed to open the door for a muggle? Am I a Muggle of not?!" The guy actually looks surprised at my outburst.

"You opened the door?" He asked

"Only because Mac's weak as shit!"

"Hey!" Mac says seeming pretty amused by my outburst.

"That's not possible... you have red hair."

"um okay not sure what that means, but I can assure you she opened the door." Mac backs me up finally.

"It means you are the one who doesn't belong here Mr. Mac." that's the last thing I hear Mr. Glassessay before my world goes black.


	2. Chapter 2 “Waking Up Is Sometimes Scary”

God I hate waking up and still feeling tired... To the sound of Mac cheering too. Like if I didn't hate him enough from my super weird dream, then his obnoxious voice forcing me to wake up is pushing him over the edge. It's hard to get myself to open my eyes. The bed is so comfy that once I open my eyes and see the hole we're staying in, it won't feel so comfy anymore. But seeing as I need to teach Mac the proper volume to use when someone is speeking I force my eyes open.

And I close them... I'm not fully awake it seems. I don't see how I could be with the things I just saw.

"Grace~~~~" Mac calls. "I saw you open your eyes!!! You can't go back to sleep, we're having so much fun! Join us!!"

So I open my eye to really look this time. Nope nothing changed. Maybe he has a medical condition? I am of course talking about the small shriveled up "man" playing Jenga with Mac in the corner of the room.

"Oh yeah Grace this is Dimitrip, he's a troll, Dimitrip say hi to my friend Grace" Mac introduces the um troll...

"Goblin, I am a goblin" Dimitrip corrects.

Not knowing how to respond besides a nod of acknowledgement, I decide to take in my environment instead.

Well the rooms not 5 star, but it looks like it next to our dump. The bed thankfully has no stains (Picture the inn above the leaky cauldron). However all I really notice is the fact that I have no clue where I am. Which in turn makes still laying in the bed very uncomfortable, so I get my ass up. As I straighten myself on the edge of the bed, "Um Mac where are we bud?" And instead of answering my question Mac yells, "MISTER!!! YOU HAVE SOME SPLAINING TO DO!!!" He at least looks a little apologetic while he tells me, "it would just be easier to let him explain seeing as I don't really remember it all." I nod in response.

Mr. Glasses from my dream, that wasn't really a dream, was the person Mac yelled for. As he entered the room I get straight down to it, "Look the only reason I'm not screaming at the top of my lungs right now is because Mac's here. You should know in advance that whatever the hell you did to me was not appropriate to do to a sixteen year old girl. Next time don't put her in bed either, maybe a chair." Mr. Glasses actually cracks a smile at that. "I don't expect this to happen again but I'll remember that", he says. Seeing as he sits down with the two Jenga players I get up and move to the last available chair, "go on explain", yes this is quiet rude of me but I couldn't give a shit right now.

So mr glasses explains, "first I'd like to introduce myself I am Harry Potter, and you are a witch".


End file.
